


In His Hands Smiling LOVE Held My Burning Heart

by ObsidionWingsofMidnight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), I WILL TAKE WHAT I CAN GET Y'ALL, M/M, SELF CARE BABY!!!!!, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, and please don't make super rude comments, are y'all ready for this?, begins after the series ends, but he loves them anyway, but he's trying his hardest and that's what matters, esp don't tell my readers to KYS because what the fuck man, fandom's supposed to be fun, i knew dreamworks wouldn't develop their relationship, it's clearly not the fic for you, listen i'm just happy he got himself a husband in canon ok, listen if you don't like curtashi i get it but don't open this fic then ok, matt and pidge are the source for half his problems, more or less, no clear update schedule we die like men, push away the things that upset you and find some love in the world, rated T for truly terrible at not cussing, so i'm doing it myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidionWingsofMidnight/pseuds/ObsidionWingsofMidnight
Summary: Shiro and his husband had to start somewhere, right?





	1. Take a Bad Week and Make a Better One

**Author's Note:**

> _"Doesn't everyone want to feel in the night_  
>  _the beloved body, compass, polestar,_  
>  _to hear the quiet breathing that says_  
>  I am alive _, that means also_  
>  _you are alive, because you hear me,_  
>  _you are here with me. And when one turns,_  
>  _the other turns-"_  
>  \- excerpt from "A Myth of Devotion" by Louise Gluck

It turns out that even if you go through hell and back, become a hero known across the stars, and save the universe, you can still in fact, be a huge fucking idiot.  

Shiro seemed to be learning that lesson a lot lately.  

This last week alone was evidence of that.  

Let’s start at day one: Shiro had come back from the weekend with a massive hangover- he was never going out drinking with the rest of the paladins and  _Matt_ ever again- and made it halfway to the bridge of the Atlas before realizing he wasn’t even in uniform.  

He couldn’t even say he was at least in casual clothes to save his dignity because he was walking around in a t-shirt that had the words “Earth’s Mightiest Defender” scribbled on it with a poorly drawn picture of what he  _assumed_  was the Atlas transformed. Matt was never the world’s greatest artist, and since it was his handwriting on the shirt, it was safe to assume that this was his doing. Also, the word “Mightiest” had been crossed out and replaced with red lettering that said “HOTTEST” in Pidge’s handwriting.  

He had sort of wondered about the funny looks people were giving him, but hungover Shiro was never one to question things too hard. Figures something this embarrassing would happen to him. Nothing good came from the Holts getting drunk together- a fact he learned the hard way, the very night Pidge turned twenty-one.  

To top it all off, he’d only noticed because Veronica had crossed his path and promptly burst into poorly concealed laughter as soon as she set eyes on him.  

So, Monday hadn’t been the height of his prestigious career.  

Then on Tuesday, he’d gotten a frantic call from an unknown man that begged him to help save his son. Shiro had kindly and calmly given out instructions for CPR while he got Pidge to call 911. It should have been a proud moment to help someone in need, but then when the paramedics got there, they told Pidge they were going to have to get someone to do a psych evaluation on the man, who had apparently been trying to resuscitate a watermelon.  

It wasn’t really Shiro’s fault, but it made great teasing material for his friends.  

Wednesday had passed without preamble, but  _Thursday_ \- now that was a different story.  

Thursday he almost set his apartment on fire because he was trying to make dinner while simultaneously having a conversation over the phone with Matt. He really should have known better- any conversation with Matt required full attention to deal with…. Well, Matt.  

Long story short, the cupboards above his stove had scorch marks on them now.  

Hunk had given him some new sort of alien cuisine to try out on Friday, and it tasted fine, but twenty minutes later he vomited it all over the Atlas’ controls. If that wasn’t bad enough, it turned out he was allergic to one of the ingredients, so he broke out in hives. Plus, he was so out of it he’d been inconsolably crying and trying to apologize to Atlas for making a mess and that it “was always pretty, no matter what anyone else said”.  

Also, did he mention that it was his last day as Captain? Because it was, and he was never going to live it down.  

Saturday night found him back out at the bars with everyone and then some. They were planning on going out Friday night to celebrate Shiro’s retirement, but what with the whole puking incident, they all thought it better to wait another day. And despite his earlier declaration that he wouldn’t go out drinking with Matt and Pidge again, he had made an exception.  

It was a terrible choice.  

They drunkenly thought it would be funny to steal a cop car, and somehow Shiro and the rest of the paladins had gotten arrested alongside them.  

Sunday he wasn’t even going to talk about, as he was doing his utmost best to burn it from his memory.  

This week was going a lot better though. He was already halfway through it and had mercifully avoided doing anything colossally stupid.  

He had been hesitant about taking an early retirement- he was barely in his thirties, and with his illness in his younger years he’d always been in a rush to do as much as possible in the short time he had left. But he was tired of fighting, and although they were in a far more peaceful time, that didn’t mean there weren’t battles to be had, or giant space monsters with no concept of right or wrong to stop them from wanting to smush a ship in its path.  

He’d toiled for months over the idea, guilt for even considering it nearly overtaking him until Keith came to visit Earth and sat him down for a talk after taking one look at him. Keith, never one to mince words, had promptly told him that he was being ridiculous, and that if anyone deserved an early retirement, it would be Shiro. He reassured him that he wasn’t being lazy or “abusing his privileges as a former paladin of Voltron”- he had earned his pension, and the whole universe knew it. He had  _died_  for fuck’s sake. Keith’s words, not his.  

And since Keith had never been one to do things by halves, he had been sure to let everyone else know what Shiro was thinking and make sure that they all reaffirmed his earlier statements.  

Naturally, they had all been nothing but supportive, so he stopped worrying about it after about two months of non-stop encouragement from them. 

He was actually enjoying his time off, now that it was finally here. It felt like his whole life he’d been running towards the finish line, and he only recently learned there was no time limit, or even a race involved. Even when he’d died and been absorbed into Black’s consciousness, there had always been that faint feeling that he was waiting for something to sweep him along.  

Now, he finally got a chance to just breathe and enjoy life as it was.  

Still, it wasn’t in his nature to stay inactive for too long, so he agreed to visit the Garrison and spar with Matt that day.  

As it turned out, Matt had to opt out early on the sparring because one of the cadets in his branch had somehow caused a power outage that shut down half the Garrison by accident. Pidge was out making recruitment trips to schools for the day, so Matt was the one who had to take charge of the situation.  

Shiro was about to leave to find something else to do- maybe see if anyone needed help with anything- when he turned around and nearly walked into someone.  

“Oh, excuse me,” he apologized, taking a step back.  

He got a warm chuckle in reply and a friendly hand clasped on his non-prosthetic shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Shirogane. But what are you doing back here? I thought you were leaving us all in the dust,” the newcomer teased.  

He looked up- and wasn’t that a novel surprise- and laughed. “Curtis! I thought after five years you’d know I could never stay away from this place for too long. Also, haven’t I told you before to just call me Shiro?”  

Curtis had worked on the bridge of the Atlas with him for years, and also had the honor of being one of Lance’s cousins. Well, second cousin once removed or something like that, but close enough. Honestly, they just referred to each other as cousins anyways.  

Oh, and did he mention that he’d had a massive crush on the man for at least three of the years they’d known each other? Because he definitely did.  

How could he not? Curtis was kind, funny, intelligent, and generally pleasant to be around. Not to mention, he wasn’t bad on the eyes either. If you looked up tall, dark, and handsome in the dictionary, his picture would be there beside the definition. That was not an exaggeration either. Matt had taken the liberty of stealing Shiro’s dictionary once and gluing a picture of Curtis in there just to make that joke.  

It wasn’t Shiro’s fault that Curtis was drop dead gorgeous. He couldn’t help falling for him.  

Besides, he had a thing for tall guys. Not that he’d ever admit it, but he totally did. And Curtis was even taller than he was, which was a rare find for non-alien people in Shiro’s company.  

So in short, he had it bad for him.  

“Aww, but Shirogane has such a nice way of rolling off the tongue,” he joked, slapping him lightly on the arm. “And you didn’t really answer my question,” he needled.  

Shiro huffed in mock annoyance, doing his best to ignore the way that first sentence had made his stomach flutter. “Well, if you  _must_  know, I came to spar with Matt. But there were some…. technical difficulties with the cadets, so he left to go take care of it.” 

“What a shame,” Curtis said, “But if you’re still up for a little sparring, I’d be happy to take his place.” There was a glint of challenge in his eyes that made Shiro grin wider.  

“You’re on.” 

* * *

Twenty minutes later found them still grappling on the training mats, sweaty and out of breath. Shiro had won round, and Cutis another- this was their third round for the tie-breaker.  

Shiro almost thought he had it in the bag for one second, but then the lights flickered out and Curtis rolled them so he was pinning the former paladin to the mat with his arm behind his back.  

“Getting distracted after your retirement, Shirogane?” 

Shiro wheezed out a short laugh. “What can I say? I’m an old man- I went gray years ago.” 

Curtis chuckled above him, leaning down to speak lowly in his ear. “Yield.” 

Shiro was practically ready to melt into a puddle after hearing that husky voice, so he did the only logical thing: he yielded. It was only slightly disappointing when the warm weight on his back lifted. And by slightly, he meant massively disappointing, but at least now his arm was released.  

He rolled himself over so he could lie on his back and try to catch his breath, only to find that although Curtis was no longer pinning him down, he was still hovering over him.  

His breath caught in his throat.  

The other’s blue eyes were nearly glowing from the low light coming from Shiro’s prosthetic.  

“Kind of dark in here, huh?” Curtis said softly.  

Shiro swallowed thickly. “Um, yeah. Maybe…. Maybe Matt’s having more trouble with getting the power back on,” he suggested.  

He thought he saw Curtis smile ever so slightly. “Probably. I can never tell with the Holts. They’re just on a whole different level. Can’t say I mind much, though.” It felt like his eyes were burning straight through Shiro.  

“Yeah, me neither,” he breathed out.  

His eyes started to drift shut as Curtis drew nearer, closing the distance between them.  

Then the lights flared on, and alarms started blaring, effectively giving Shiro a heart attack.  

The two of them leapt up, looking towards the exits and mentally preparing themselves for the worst until the alarms shut off suddenly, and Matt’s voice crackled on over the intercoms.  

“Sorry! Sorry! No need to panic, everyone, we were just recalibrating the systems to make sure they weren’t damaged in our little… _incident_ , but fear not! Everything is fine, and we’ve got power back in all sectors, so go about your business! Once again, we apologize for the inconvenience!” he said before turning off the mic.  

They relaxed at that, grateful that they didn’t have to worry about fighting anyone else.  

Shiro snuck a glance at Curtis from the corner of his eye. The taller man turned to smile disarmingly at him. “Well, I guess I should get back to work. It was nice seeing you, Shiro,” he said, bending down to grab the uniform he’d discarded at the start of their sparring and waving as he walked off.  

“Right. You too,” he replied, pretending like the flush on his cheeks was from their spar and not what happened afterwards.  

It wasn’t until later that he realized Curtis had called him Shiro and not Shirogane.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my fucking god y'all i can barely stop screaming can you believe voltron is over???? i'm not over it. like it ended and i was left there like??? time to mcfuckin die i guess????
> 
> JOKES, but seriously, i can't believe shiro now canonically has a husband. I mean yeah, they literally spent no time developing their relationship- ezor and zethrid had more time devoted to how gay they were!!!- but like i will take what i can get!!!!! This is better than what I was expecting!!!!! way better!!!!!!
> 
> anyways, since canon has failed to describe literally anything about their relationship, i've taken creative liberty into my own little gremlin hands. According to the wiki and every other desperate person i've come across, his husband's name is Curtis, and he actually gets a fair bit of screen time- just not in the way we wanted him to be lol. He's not actually related to Lance and Veronica to my knowledge, but I liked the idea and now no one can stop me. 
> 
> omfg i'm just so excited guys. look how far my precious gay space child has come. THE SERIES CLOSED WITH A KISS BETWEEN A GAY INTERRACIAL COUPLE THAT INVOLVED NO WHITE PEOPLE CAN YOU BELIEVE?! i mean yeah, there was that after credits shot, but like, that doesn't count, even tho it was pretty and sweet. ok i'm done now


	2. Shiro's Greatest Enemy Turns Out To Be Zucchini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of the woodwork like a cockroach 6 months later with iced coffee* who's ready to rumble???

Like many retired people, Shiro decided he needed to take up more hobbies. 

Before retiring, he would have politely agreed if someone else told him he’d need to find more hobbies while mentally disagreeing and saying he had plenty of hobbies, thank you very much. It turned out that while his normal hobbies had been perfectly fine to pass the time while he was captain of the Atlas, they left a little something to be desired when he was faced with significantly more free time. 

For example, jogging was nice way for him to relax and get exercise, but he certainly couldn’t do it  _ all day _ . Likewise, he couldn’t sit in bed and spend a full day watching space operas. And while he found cooking interesting, he wasn’t very talented at it. In fact, he was barely tolerable at it. 

And it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy having more free time. He just… didn’t know what to do with it. 

So, he decided it was prime time to learn new things. 

He learned how to crochet for starters, and while it was a simple process, it did keep his hands busy. All he could really make at this point was scarves, but at least it was  _ something _ . He was going to make one for every member of the old Voltron team. And also some other people as well- like Coran, and Matt, and some of their coalition buddies. Veronica probably. Other people….

He really ought to learn how to make something more complicated, but he had plenty of time for that later. 

So crocheting was nice. And while it yielded results, it was all perfectly manageable. Unlike one of his other new hobbies. 

Shiro may not have much skill with cooking, but he thought gardening would go better for him. After all, it wasn’t nearly as easy to set something on fire while you were gardening versus when you were cooking. He was hardly going to burn his crops just because he turned his attention away for two minutes to explain to Matt that injecting Redbull straight into your veins was not at all a medically advised endeavor just because he wanted to know if it would give him super speed.

He’d asked Lance for advice on what was a good thing to plant for beginners, and the former paladin had promptly gifted him with zucchini seeds. He told him that they were very easy to grow and care for, and that it would be fairly difficult for him to fuck them up, and told him to just start there and see how he liked it. 

It was very generous of him, and Shiro made sure to thank him profusely for it. 

And true to Lance’s word, they had been exceptionally easy for Shiro to handle. So really, it shouldn’t have been a problem at all. But of course there was a problem, because what was Shiro’s life without those?

The issue was that Lance had forgotten to mention one very tiny detail to Shiro, who had never seen zucchini growing off the vine in his entire life. He had no idea how many  zucchinis  one plant would yield. He thought maybe it would give him two or three per plant. So he planted five of them. 

And now that they were ready to harvest, he discovered that they yielded significantly more than he initially expected. At least five times as much. He was positively  _ swimming _  in zucchini at home. It was like every time he stepped outside there were a hundred more of them for him to pick. 

He was going to die young  _ again  _ because these things were absolutely going to be the death of him. 

He lamented his problem to Veronica over the phone, and she laughed so hard that he was pretty sure he heard her fall out of her chair. She broke into some rapid fire Spanish  afterwards , so she was probably telling someone else about all of his embarrassing life choices. 

“You’re not going to laugh at me all  day  are you?” he whined. “I’m new at this! And please,  _ please  _ tell me you’re going to take some off my hands. There’s really only so much I can do with my limited cooking  abilities  in the first place- and I’ve already tried to make zucchini bread eight times with no success.”

She guffawed loudly into the phone. “Ay, Dios mío, Shiro- how have you survived on your own this long? Don’t worry, I’m sending someone over to help. If you ask nicely, maybe he’ll even teach you how to make zucchini bread without destroying your oven.” And with that, she hung up. 

He sighed and resigned himself to endless teasing in the future. He wondered which unfortunate cadet she was sending to help him. Hopefully not someone that practically worshipped the ground he walked on. That would be so awkward. 

He had some time to kill in the meantime though, and he didn’t want to go outside and face his zucchini invasion just yet, so he pulled out his laptop and started searching for more zucchini recipes. One of them would have to work for him eventually, right?

He was reading about zucchini fries when a knock sounded on his door. 

Time to find out who Veronica had wrangled into cleaning up after his mess. Maybe it was one of her younger cousins- Valerie had recently joined the garrison, and she liked him well enough that she might agree to visit him. She’d probably scold him for his lack of gardening knowledge, but that was fine. 

It came as quite a shock to him when he opened his door and found a very familiar, but very different cousin of Veronica’s in front of him. 

“Hey, Shirogane. Heard you have a zucchini problem,” Curtis smirked. 

Shiro promptly wished he would burst into flames so he could have an excuse for how hot his cheeks suddenly felt. 

“Um….” he replied intelligently. Was it too late to move  off-world  into the far reaches of the galaxy where no one would ever find him? He’d have to look into it. If he didn’t die of embarrassment first. 

Curtis smiled sunnily down at him, and he swore the last of his brain cells died right then. “May I come in?”

“Wh- oh! Yes, of course, let me just, um, maybe I should- wait, that doesn’t make sense- I mean yes!” he stuttered out. He didn’t think it was possible for him to blush any harder. Curse Veronica for putting him into this situation. And curse zucchini too while he was at it. 

At least Curtis didn’t seem put off by it. But then again, Curtis had worked with him for years and seen him in plenty of undignified situations. His last day as captain of the Atlas, for example. 

Not that he wanted to think about that right now. No sir, he was not going to think about that ordeal. 

They made their way out back to look at Shiro’s garden, and Curtis let out a slow whistle at the sight. “Well, at least we know your gardening skills are better than your cooking.” He flashed him a wicked smile and a quick wink. 

Shiro punched him lightly in the arm. “Hey! My cooking’s not that bad!” 

A blatant lie. His cooking was terrible, and Curtis knew it. He’d heard far too much about Shiro’s disastrous cooking attempts from Lance and Veronica to believe that. 

He laughed at the mock outrage on Shiro’s face, slapping a friendly hand on his back. “Yeah, I’m sure those eight times you tried to make zucchini bread were just a coincidence.”

“I shouldn’t have told her about that,” he grumbled to himself, although he couldn’t help but smile at the other’s infectious laughter. 

There was a sparkle in his eyes as he smiled down at Shiro, and the midday sun lit him up from behind, so he looked like he was practically glowing. It made Shiro’s heart flutter in his chest, and he briefly forgot that breathing was a necessity if he didn’t want to end up in his grave. 

“Well, our family is pretty self-sustained from the farm vegetable wise, but I’m sure there are plenty of people back at the garrison who would be glad to take some of these off your hands. Especially when they hear they were grown by the great Takashi Shirogane,” he said, winking again. 

Shiro groaned loudly at that. While he was glad to get rid of them, he certainly didn’t need any reminders about the weird hero worship he got back at the garrison. Granted, he still got it occasionally from civilians too, but less often. 

“I suppose it can’t be helped. At least they’ll be put to good use,” he sighed. Better use than his pathetic attempts at cooking them himself anyway.

“Aww, don’t feel bad, Shirogane. We all have skills we’re lacking.” A warm arm was thrown around his shoulder, and he leant into it on instinct. He realized a half second later what he was doing, but by then it would have been awkward to lean away- what if Cutis thought that Shiro thought he smelled or something- so he pretended like there was nothing unusual about the situation at all. But of course it was, because despite all their years together on the Atlas, the only time he’d ever leaned into any of the crew’s arms was when he was injured or sick. Despite Shiro’s reputation for being friendly and welcoming, he was not very good at instigating or accepting physical intimacy. 

He was fine with handshakes, a pat on the shoulder, someone brushing something off his uniform- quick, fleeting touches. Sparring and fighting didn’t count at all. Hugs and cuddling were okay if he was really close to the person he was with- like the other paladins. It would have been sort of odd if he couldn’t handle that much after they spent so much time in each other’s heads. 

With everyone else though? Well, that was more complicated. Even friends from his days on the Atlas were trickier for Shiro to determine whether or not he was comfortable with having prolonged physical contact with. It wasn’t a secret either. It wasn’t like he shrugged away from them or anything, but apparently there was just enough tension in his frame for them to notice it, so they’d all politely learned not to do it with him  unless  he instigated it. Which was basically never. 

Okay, there had been a couple times he had, but they’d been after rather awful situations. The last time he’d been cuddled up to Veronica was because he’d watched four children get eaten by this horrifying space monster without being able to save them in time. She had smothered him in a thick blanket, plopped him down in her quarters, and hugged him until he stopped shaking and drifted off to sleep. That had been over a year ago. 

He supposed the illness he’d spent most of his life with was a large factor in it. When he was a little  kid  he’d spent so much time in hospitals being prodded by doctors that he got kind of tired of people touching him. And then when he’d gotten older, the ever-present knowledge of his own mortality had loomed over his head. He had craved contact, craved permanence, but couldn’t bring himself to get  _ too _  close to people when he knew he was going to die so much sooner than them. It seemed cruel to cling to people when he knew they’d have to let him go so soon. 

Of course, there had been people who wheedled their way into his life anyway. Matt, Keith…. and Adam. 

He never thought he’d have the opportunity to get what he had with Adam. To open himself up enough that they’d actually get engaged- it was almost surreal to think about at times. 

But Adam had been nothing if not persistent- don’t let that calm exterior fool you. When Adam made decisions he had been just as stubborn as Keith. The difference was that Keith was all fire and fuel, while Adam had been like a cold bucket of water dumped on your head. 

It still hurt sometimes to think about him. Especially when they left things off the way they had. Back when they first formed Voltron Shiro had always thought that when he finally returned to Earth he would try and reconcile with his former  fiancé . Maybe they wouldn’t rekindle their relationship, but he had hoped he’d at least get to  _ talk _  to him again. Instead he found out that Adam had died in the initial invasion, and he’d ever get to see him-much less speak with him- ever again. 

But he moved on. Maybe he’d never get the kind of closure he wanted, but he accepted the way life was. Adam wouldn’t have wanted him to wallow over it anyway. He certainly wouldn’t have wanted Shiro to spend the rest of his life thinking he was better off alone than finding someone else to let in again. 

So he tried very hard not to panic when he’d first realized his not-so-platonic feelings for Curtis. He had failed miserably, but luckily for him Matt had been nearby when he figured out that he had a crush on the other man, so there had been plenty of moral support. He had kindly and firmly reminded Shiro that Adam would have told him to take any unkindly thoughts about feeling guilty about falling for someone else and to shove them where the sun didn’t shine. 

And then he’d gotten Shiro absolutely plastered, but that was neither here nor there. 

The point was, although he wasn’t usually comfortable with physical contact he hadn’t instigated, he actually didn’t mind it at all when Curtis started it. 

Oh boy, he was so screwed. 

“Vero said I should teach you how to make edible zucchini bread while I was here. Care to give it a go?” 

He was sure if his face got any redder it would combust. “Sure,” he blurted out, “I mean, if you really want to. I mean, um, yeah. As long as you think that’s…possible.”

He wasn’t positive, but he was pretty sure Curtis was trying not to laugh at him. “Well, I guess we won’t know ‘til we try.”

And thus started the most harrowing two hours of Shiro’s life. 

It was really quite lovely- Curtis was patient, explained things clearly and concisely, and kept up pleasant conversation while they worked. The only problem was that Curtis was a very hands-on teacher. And it was only a problem because every time Curtis put his hands on his, Shiro thought his heart was going to beat straight out of his chest. 

At one point while he’d been mixing the batter together, Curtis had come up behind him and reached both arms around to assist him. His warm breath on Shiro’s ear as he told him that he was doing well nearly gave him an aneurism. 

He tried not to appear downtrodden when he pulled away. 

When everything was said and done, they had two absolutely perfect loaves of zucchini bread cooling on the counter. Shiro had insisted that they make two so that Curtis could take one with him. 

“Alright, I’ve got my car pulled around front, so we might as well fill it up with some of your excess crop while we wait for the bread to cool.” 

Thank goodness the two of them had plenty of muscle to spare because Shiro’s crop had plenty of excess. 

All in all, it was a nice day. Shiro had a brief reprieve from his zucchini invasion, and he got to spend time with a super hot guy that he was head over heels for. Also, he finally got his fucking zucchini bread. 

“Until next time, Shirogane,” Curtis called from the rolled down window of his vehicle. 

“It’s just Shiro!” he called back- it came out whinier than he intended, but Curtis only grinned. 

“Okay, until next time,  _ Shiro _ .”

He spent the next hour trying not to squeal into his pillow at the way his name had sounded on the other’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Shiro, you precious little kitchen disaster. Don't worry, I love you anyway. And so does Curtis *wink wink*. 
> 
> On a real life note, I was instructed to help my dad while he cooked dinner the other day- my mom was like "he's supposed to make mushrooms and asparagus. Will you please....help him" cuz she was leaving for a massage. And I was like "yeah, ok, don't see why he'd need help with that since it's pretty straightforward, but yeah. I mean what could he do wrong." 
> 
> Grossly underestimated my father's kitchen knowledge. He also decided to make baked potatoes, so at one point he was washing potatoes and I could hear him talk to himself "these potatoes are starting to go bad. there's a bad one, there's another one- there's three of them!" and I didn't think much of it, cuz i figured he'd just throw them away like a normal person. but THEN. I heard him say "oh boy, it did NOT like that" at our garbage disposal as it made unhappy sounds.
> 
> So I turned to him, looking suspiciously at his pile of freshly washed unrotten potatoes and I was like "...what did you just put in there?"
> 
> And this full grown just turned 62 man exclaims, "a potato!!!!" He put not one, not two, but THREE WHOLEASS potatoes down our garbage disposal. I no longer wondered why my mother found it necessary to have me supervise him in the kitchen. 
> 
> Anyways, my dad inspired me to make Shiro an official disaster in the kitchen lol. 
> 
> On another note: I am....the saltiest motherfucker on this planet after going to the shiro/curtis tag on here. Like oh! they were doing a curtashi week, that's cute! I wanna read cute curtashi fics! Too bad some people are, as the youth say, The Worst™. I mean not to sound like some bitter old fandom grandma at the oh so ripe old age of 24, but some of y'all need to find your chill. Like you don't have to like curtashi, but it's pretty tasteless to spam the curtashi week tag with fics like "curtis gets gang raped to death". And I know big fandoms make it far more likely to come across content you don't like, but even at the HEIGHT of superwholock, I never had to see anything that pointlessly cruel. I mean it's one thing if you write fics where shiro gets with other character or divorces curtis cuz they decided they had differing views or whatever, that's normal, but literally making throwaway accounts just to spew venom all over curtis's character just cuz you didn't like the ending is....such a waste of time. please don't.
> 
> Edit: due to the rather venomous replies some of my readers have gotten, I've decided to disable anonymous commenting for now. I don't really mind if I get them myself as the author, but I don't like that some of my readers have left nice comments only to have someone else say incredibly cruel things in unwarranted response. Sorry if anyone who doesn't have an account wants to comment, but know that I appreciate your enjoyment anyways. And once again, I'm sorry to anyone who left a nice comment and got something nasty in response.


End file.
